Harder to Breathe
by Demon-Juna
Summary: Not a Song-fic, but this love story is based off of Maroon 5's 'Harder to Breathe' Hawkfrost and Ivypool share a night together, but what are the consequences of their actions? Will Hawkfrost ever change? Meanwhile, Jayfeather is having his own problems with Briarlight, who feels all alone, even with all of her friends. How can he help his friend?
1. Accidents

Her soft paws made minimal noise on the ruddy terrain as Ivypool made her way through the Dark Forest. Her ears flicked, detecting the usual sounds of training cats as she peered around a clump of bracken to watch them. Instead, she got a view of two cats getting _in the mood_. She backed away on startled paws, her heart thrumming in her chest.

"O-oops" She stuttered, bolting away as fast as her paws could carry her. She tried to forget the image, and drooped her ears in a vain attempt to block out some very suspicious yowls nearby. She stepped lightly once more, stopping in a clearing and waiting for her mentor and friend; Hawkfrost.

As she sat she could feel her own heat inside of her, and she struggled to not shift around like a guilty apprentice as she waited impatiently. Her tail flicked as she _finally _heard her mentor come into the clearing beside her left side.

"Hi!" She said excitedly, ignoring the burning sensation inside her.

Hawkfrost gave her a light stare, as if just noticing her. "Hello, have you practiced that battle move I showed you?"

Ivypool wriggled her haunches, excited to show her mentor. "Of course!" She said in a promising voice, dropping into a crouch and eyeing a stick that lay just out of swiping reach.

"Watch _this_" She snarled, giving an ear-splitting screech as she leaped at the still thing. She upper cut the tip of the stick; snapping her paw to flip it so that it nearly snapped. She did a round-back, leaping above it and catching the stick neatly in her paws as she crouched lowly, meeting Hawkfrosts gaze.

"Very good, but I assume you would use more strength in the round back, so that your claws may pierce the fur of your opponent" His gaze was approving though, and her ears heated as she looked at her shuffling paws, the stick still held gingerly in her claws.

"Yes, I would" She replied softly, getting up from her crouch and sitting with a straight back and ears forward. "Do you know where Tigerheart is?" She asked, knowing that Dovewing would like to hear any news of him, even if she denied it.

"Training, like you should be. Why do you ask?" Hawkfrost was suddenly in front of her, his blue eyes bright with a feverish light.

She shrugged. "I was just thinking me and him could spar, after all… I could so beat him any day… er… night" She suddenly felt self-conscious, her mind deciding to remember what she had seen earlier.

Hawkfrost gave her a look. "Are you alright? You don't look too good" He sniffed her, his whiskers brushing briefly against her ear. She shivered.

"I-I am sure it is just the usual leaf-bare chills" She said, blushing under her pelt. Her ears flattened and she wouldn't meet her gaze. "Why do you care anyways? It's not _your_ training"

"No, but I am your mentor, and I would hope my apprentice would not come here too sick… or embarrassed… to train" She lowered her ears lower. _Is it that obvious? _

"Ivypool, what did you see? Hear? Feel?" Hawkfrost's breath was hot on her fur, and smelled like the sickly sweet scent of mud, water… and blood. Ivypool shivered.

"I saw two cats… um…" She trailed off, the burning sensation at her core all the fierier. Hawkfrost's eyes softened, and he purred soothingly, if not gently. His head rested atop hers, and Ivypool almost flinched away from the cool touch.

"You're in heat, aren't you?" He asked, and Ivypool could suddenly sense a sort of sympathy in his mew.

"Yes" She whispered.

Hawkfrost moved away from her. "Then you will train, so you can forget about it. You are not the first she-cat here to experience this… most aren't as lucky as you to hide it so well"

She tilted her head. "How so?"

He didn't answer, instead flicking his tail and ordering her sharply.

"Practice that move on me, a puny stick practice will do you no good in battle" He ordered, getting into a defensive crouch. Ivypool tilted her head, and leaned slowly onto her paws in an offense stance. She yowled, leaping at Hawkfrost and slicing her claws along the underside of his white chin. She swerved around, beating her paws against his side; right at the edge of the ribs, and slipped a leap over him just as he landed. Her paws fell short, and she landed awkwardly in a half-crouch, claws caught in Hawkfrost's bushy neck fur.

She panted, and felt ashamed that she hadn't perfected the move as well as she thought she had. Hawkfrost was looking up at her though, a humorous glint in his eye as he watched her.

"Can you tell me what you did wrong?" He asked. _Why isn't he standing up? He looks like an upturned turtle! _

"I fell short of the landing, and my paws were clumsy when I battered your side. I should have aimed a few inches more to the right and used your organs as a weakness" She said, whiskers twitching.

"Anything else?"

"Uh… no?" Ivypool suddenly felt nervous, and she tried to remember exactly what she did. A muzzle pushed up against her chin, and she squeaked, eyes wide.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked Hawkfrost; shivers running down her spine.

"Learn to relax, if you are tense all the time you will not be fast enough to block an attack" His tongue rasped over her ear between each word, and she had no idea what to do.

He continued to murmur soft words in her ear, and the burning sensation was lively as ever, she couldn't help but take advantage of Hawkfrosts stance… which was him flipped on his back. Her gaze skimmed his belly fur.

_There._ The tip of his pinkish member was sliding out of its sheathe; and Ivypool couldn't help but to feel turned on by it. She purred, rubbing her head along his cheek and lapping at his neck fur. The large warrior began to tense, and she nipped lightly at his ear.

Surprising both him and her, a mewl followed the action, and Ivypool moved slightly away from him, far enough to lay down beside him and just… _wish_.

Before she know it, Hawkfrost was right beside her, lapping easily at her scruff as he slowly began to mount her, he made slow, easy, movements, and Ivypool was unsure what to do.

"Do you want this?" His breath was hot against her ear, and she nodded. _Why does he ask for permission? It is not like I could stop him._

He rubbed against her entrance, slowly pushing into her as he gripped her scruff in her teeth.

"Ivypool" He murmured through her fur, and she stifled a yowl as her virginity was taken from her, slowly but surely.

Pain shocked her lower body through and through, and she whimpered. Slowly, the pain ebbed and she felt a sense of pleasure building up. His barbs pricked her entrance though, and she felt a soft displeasure… then he moved.

"_Oh…!" _She moaned, pressing closer against him. Hawkfrost was swift in her obvious want, and was soon ramming into her faster than she thought he could move.

"Hawkfrost!" She yowled into the musky air, her eyes glittering with lust as he spilt his seed into her.

"_Ivypool_" She heard him grunt, and suddenly he was out of her, and lapping at her ears.

"You were great…" He muttered, and Ivypool suddenly wasn't sure how she felt about Hawkfrost anymore. Did she love him? Hate him?

"Go to your clan now… go rest, you need it" He said, giving his chest fur a lick.

"I… yes, I will…" She whispered, closing her eyes.


	2. Half Moon's Prophecy

"Ugh" Briarlight groaned, pushing herself up with her strong forepaws.

"What is wrong now?" Jayfeather asked; his voice sharp. He was applying a marigold poultice to Brambleclaw's pad, annoyance sparked off of the tom's pelt like lightning, and Briarlight couldn't help but feel a little more crestfallen.

Briarlight gave him a stare; ears twitching in annoyance as she hissed lowly at her friend. She got to her paws, dragging herself out of the den and out into the clearing. She listened to the squeaks of Molekit and Cherrykit, and felt a pang of loss.

Leafpool approached her on soft paws, her eyes sympathetic.

"How are you feeling?" The she-cat asked Briarlight, and Briarlight looked at her paws.

"Fine" She said, eyes downcast. She was nervous around Leafpool, always wondering how she felt about being stripped of her medicine cat duties, always wondering why she never asked about Jayfeather…

Whatever, it wasn't her business anyways, she sat awkwardly though, her eyes downcast as Brambleclaw brushed passed with a mew of greeting to her, and her only. Guilt flashed in her pelt, and she gave Leafpool a sympathetic look in turn.

"Hey, Leafpool?"

"Yes?"

"When you and… and Crowfeather ran away, why did you come back when you knew the consequences?" Briarlight shifted, wondering if she was prying too much for information, or if Leafpool would be offended.

The former medicine cat gave her a curious stare.

"The clan must come first… I couldn't leave my sister, my kin. The clan needed a medicine cat… for the time being that I was one, anyways. Why?" Briarlight could see forced cheeriness in the she-cats mew, and shuffled her paws.

"It's just… I…"

Briarlight was cut off as Leafpool gave her a comforting lick.

"Don't worry about a mate, Briarlight. You are young, beautiful, and strong. A tom will come to realize that… even if it is not immediately" She purred, and Briarlight felt comforted by the she-cats warm gaze and words.

"Thanks, Leafpool" She purred, and dragged herself away, her head light as she pushed into the medicine cat den.

"Briarlight, I need you to separate the yarrow from the marigold for me… something got into them and now I need to go restock what was destroyed" Jayfeather's irritated voice called, and Briarlight stifled a purr of amusement.

"Sure thing!" She mewed, spotting the clump of herbs near the entrance to his den. He brushed past her, and Briarlight felt annoyance spark from his pelt like lightning.

"_Well someone's grumpy today_" She muttered sarcastically to herself, sifting through the herbs with ginger paws. She tilted her head, using her teeth to gently place the marigold and yarrow away from each other. "Ugh, smells horrible"

"Well, what do you expect from herbs?" Briarlight twitched an ear when she heard Bumblestripe's voice. She purred, turning to him and giving a light chuckle.

"Here to join the one-cat show?" She asked humorously, noticing the small pile of herbs was already sorted, with the few crumpled leaves sitting blankly in the middle.

"I wonder who got into his herbs" Bumblestripe said thoughtfully. She gave him a confused look, and he purred. "I heard him muttering about it on his way out; he seems to be in a _very_ pleased mood today"

"Pfft, when is he not?" She muttered. "I wish he would lighten up for once, it's not like the whole weight of Starclan is on his shoulders!"

"A good portion of it is" She whirled around as much as a crippled cat could, and stared at the _very_ irritated-looking Jayfeather near the entrance.

"It's hard; being a medicine cat… you should learn to keep your voices down. Especially you, Bumblestripe" The young warrior hung his head at Jayfeather's sharp tone, though his eyes sparked with hidden emotion.

Bumblestripe padded out of the den, eyes downcast as he passed the angry medicine cat.

"Jayfeather I-"

"It's okay, I know I can be grumpy… but honestly, you could show a bit more respect" His sightless gaze slid over her, and Briarlight swore that he could see her, if only for a second. "Did you separate those herbs I told you to?"

She noticed he didn't have any herbs to show for, not even one leaf, and sniffed.

"Yes, roughly ten leaves have been... not quite destroyed" Jayfeather froze, and Briarlight gave him a sniff. "Jayfeather? You okay?" She asked.

The cats head snapped to look at her, and he nodded sharply, slipping into his nest.

"Just put the rest of the leaves into their respectable spots, I'm tired… you know what to do if someone gets a minor injury"

_Do I? _She wondered, suddenly self-conscious as she slid back into her nest. Her head rested momentarily on her paws before she dozed off into the dreamworld.

*Dreaming*

She was stalking through the forest, her legs functional, her spine just fine. Her ears pricked at the lightest sound of paws scuttling over the ground, and she peered through a bush, surprised to find Jayfeather instead of a large squirrel.

He was padding in circles, muttering to himself as he looked down at his paws. Briarlight wonders why he was so anxious… after all, it was a dream. Right?

Suddenly he stopped, yowling loudly into the sky. "HALF MOON!"

She tilted her head, gazing at him curiously… he almost looked like he could see…

But who was Half Moon? What was Half Moon? She stood, gazing at Jayfeather, wondering if she should come out of hiding, come out and ask him.

"J-Jayfeather?" She asked cautiously, taking a tentive step forward. The silver tabby whirled around, _staring at her_.

"Can you see me?" She asked, suddenly curious. The tom nodded, and tilted his head.

"What are you doing here? You should be…" He trailed off, eyes widening as a white she-cat padded up beside Briarlight. Briarlight bristled, stepping away from the beautiful she-cat.

"Who are you?" Briarlight asked, terrorfied from her sudden appearance.

"Jays Wing… this is the one" The she-cat spoke, ignoring Brairlight. "She is me to you… and you know it" She paused, and Briarlight wanted to wail like a kit. _What does she mean?! _

"_Soft light will come through the briar in a muted for of a jay, spirit from the kit will reflect what is left of the moon_" The she-cat spoke softly, eyes glowing as she slowly faded away.


End file.
